Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 1 and the 24th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's allergy to rabbits wreak havoc on Eddy's latest scam, so Edd and Eddy try to find a way to make their friend feel better. Plot The episode begins with Ed, Edd and Eddy, preparing for their new venture 'Ed's Pet Boutick' located in Eddy's garage which, according to Eddy is the only pet cleaning service in the entire neighborhood. When Ed finishes hammering the sign on it then shows that he hammered it onto the garage upside down, Eddy tells him to flip it over so it is right-side up and so he flips Eddy's garage upside down which in turn makes the sign legible. They head over to Rolf's (who happens to be making shoes for his chickens), and volunteers to clean, which Eddy describes as "dirt-stained, flea infested animals" for some cash, to the disgust of Edd. Rolf happily agrees, who says it will give him more time to "see the curds rise from the cheese of his grandfathers vats." The Eds begin their work by giving Rolf's chickens a shower in a conveyor-belt like contraption that is powered by Edd. Ed passes by with some hand brush and he soon notices the chickens. He then happily proceeds to watching the chickens bathe. Edd soon sees what Ed is doing and he tells Ed to let the chickens bathe in privacy as he is embarrassing them. Ed then quickly shields his eyes from this while leaving to clean up one of the other animals. Eddy is busy waxing Wilfred's behind making it shiny and clean. Ed is then shown trying to wash off the black spots on the cow because he thinks they are dirty spots but they don't come off so he tries to scrub the cow harder to get the spots off, but they still won't come off. Ed states to Eddy the spots must be painted on. Eddy is then shown getting onto a beach chair and he tells his friends to keep up the good work. Edd, who is clipping the chickens' toenails, then reminds Eddy to wash Victor too. Eddy says he doesn't have to remind him as he kicks a garden sprinkler right under Victor which spews out water to lift him up into the air. Ed asks Edd where the eyeliner is. Edd asks Ed why in the world would he need eyeliner before he sees that Ed is applying make up onto Rolf's cow. Edd stops Ed and tells him the cow is clean enough and then successfully gets Ed to go clean the rabbits or as Ed calls them 'bunnies'. Ed begins to rub and pet the bunnies on himself, triggering an allergic reaction which causes his eyes to water and make him sneeze, as they jump and crawl inside Ed's shirt, four bunnies come out of his shirt, confusing him. After he sneezes a second time, he soon begins to start growing purple pimples on his skin and his body starts swelling up, which draws Edd's concern. His swelling causes him to float and glide across the garage, Edd and Eddy notice this and try to pull him down by grabbing his shoelace, which results in the three floating out of the garage. Edd and Eddy then successfully pull him down, and return to Eddy's house to diagnose Ed. After a series of tests preformed by 'Dr. Double Dee' and 'Nurse Eddy', Edd concludes Ed is allergic to rabbits. Edd and Eddy then try to find a way to make Ed feel better. They first attempt to reduce his swelling by using cold cream. Eddy then dumps a shovelful onto where Edd is to speed up the process. Ed suggests using talcum powder since his mother uses that for her itches. Edd and Eddy then try to relieve Ed's itching by pouring talcum powder on him. Because of Eddy's impatience, he blows a lot in front of a fan aimed at Edd and Ed. They then successfully reduce his swelling with an oversized ice-pack. After Ed is cured, Edd, has him put in an allergenic containment suit (which is a big box with gloves and an eyehole) to protect him from his allergies. Eddy states they wasted too much time curing Ed. They need to return Rolf's animals to him in order to get their payment. As they head back to Eddy's garage to return Rolf's animals to him, they find that the rabbits have multiplied by the thousands(Edd guesses that Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing their multiplication tables), which causes the garage to burst and the entire neighborhood to be flooded with bunnies. Jonny and Plank are then shown playing go fish, but they are interrupted by the rabbit flood. Jonny claims to Plank that he always knew rabbits would take over the world and they now have. As they are swept away, Jonny notes it is a good thing they prepared for when that day would come. Kevin is then shown riding his bike. He then sees the bunny flood before he turns around and tries to outrun the flood, but he is unable to and gets swallowed by the flood. Sarah and Jimmy are then show playing on the seesaw. Jimmy then notices a bunny and Sarah guesses that must be Rolf's. Suddenly more bunnies appear on Jimmy and he thinks it's a bunny attack. Jimmy then becomes trapped in the flood and Sarah now becomes unable to find him. The Eds are then shown trying to watch TV on Eddy's roof while trying to find something to watch. Edd, reading a TV Guide, says there is a documentary on mollusks. Ed calls that boring and says they should watch "Barf: Defender of the Bunion People". While they are trying to find something to watch, they are interrupted by the kids' screaming. Eddy yells at them to be quiet as they are trying to watch TV. Eddy then mutters to himself that some people are very inconsiderate. As the episode irises in, some rabbits are shown coming out of the iris and run off somewhere before the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Rolf's got tons of stinky animals." Edd: "They're absolutely filthy!" pops up "''Ow!" '''Ed': "Yes I am!" Eds see Rolf's dirty animals while he is making iron chicken shoes for his chickens Rolf: "Goodbye!" dips the hot iron chicken shoe into the water, creating steam "Look here!" the Eds "Ho-ho! Hello, sneaky Ed boys! I am much too busy making shoes for my chickens, so no time for Rolf to talk. Work is good." chicken flaps its wings, but it stays put because of the shoes weight ''"And good is a stomach full of Mama's cooked food. But you would not know this. Goodbye." ---- *'Edd': "We're here to assist you, Rolf, and…" '''Eddy': Edd off "You've got a lot of dirty animals there, Rolf. And we have the only pet-cleaning service in the neighborhood." Ed: "I put up the sign." Eddy: "So for a little green, we'll make your dirt-stained, flea-infested animals clean!" Edd: alarmed ''"Flea-infested?" '''Rolf': "You must be poking my eggplants! That would give me more time to watch the curd rise from the cheese of my grandfather's vats! Okay, Ed boys!" ---- *'Edd': Ed's allergies "Eddy, Ed is showing strange symptoms. I'm concerned." Eddy: "I've been concerned about Ed from the first day I met him." ---- *'Ed': "AH-CHOO! I sneezed." begins to grow purple hives all over his body, gasp ''"I'm mutating!" ---- *'Eddy': "Anything good on, Double D?" '''Edd': TV listings "Ooh. There's a documentary on mollusks." Ed: "Boring! How about 'Barf: Defender of the Bunion People'?" Eds then hear the kids yelling and screaming for help in the sea of bunnies Eddy: at the kids "Hey! Shut your yaps! We're trying to watch TV here!" Sarah: in the sea of bunnies "Mommy!" Kevin: in the sea of bunnies "Hey, dork!" Eddy: "Some people are so inconsiderate." Jonny: in the sea of bunnies "Whoa!" Sarah: in the sea of bunnies as the iris-in closes the scene with 3 bunnies popping out "Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "We need to protect you from those allergies, Ed." Ed: Eddy is holding him by his shirt "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care." ---- *'Ed': "Hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail. How's it look, Eddy?" nails Ed had in his mouth fell while he's upside down Eddy: "Ed, you put the sign on upside-down!" Ed: "No, I put the sign on the garage." Eddy: "Just flip it over, Ed." Ed: "Flip it? Got it!" Edd: "I think I'm ready to tackle anything with my fine assortment of short and long, hard and soft hair brushes." and Eddy hear rumbling and see Ed flipped the garage over with the sign on it Ed: "I flipped it, Eddy!" Edd: "Well, I can read it." Eddy: "Ed's Pet Boutique is open for business!" ---- *'Eddy': "We've wasted too much time! Let's get these animals back to Rolf so we can collect our loot!" the garage door to find that the garage is now literally filled to the brim with rabbits Ed: "I'll take the one on the left." Edd: "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing their multiplication table." garage explodes as the Eds are buried under the thousands of rabbits Ed: "OH NO!" Eddy: "AVALANCHE!" ---- *'Jonny': "Got any fours, Plank. Go fish? Are you holding out, Plank?" wave of bunnies topples the fence "Plank!" from a tidal wave of bunnies "I told you bunnies would take over the world! And they have!" riding on top of the wave over another fence "Lucky we prepared for this day, huh, Plank?" Trivia/Goofs *While Eddy is yelling for Edd to stop blowing ice, although Ed is still big, his purple hives have disappeared. *When Edd was cutting the chicken's toenails, the toenails do not seem to get any shorter. *When Edd is washing the chickens on the conveyor belt, the belt is moving in a stop and go pattern with manual power, but in the next scene, it is going in a nonstop pattern. In addition to that, when the conveyor belt is moving in the non stop pattern, Edd is nowhere near the controls in that situation. It is likely that Edd set the controls in an automatic position. *We learned in this episode that Ed is allergic to rabbits. *This is the very first appearance of Wilfred and Gertrude. *6th time Nazz is absent. *14th time the Kankers are absent. *This is the first appearance of Rolf's rabbits. Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, or one of their offspring appeared in "Keeping up with the Eds". *When Eddy was talking to Edd, his sunglasses disappear but when Edd boosts up Eddy, his sunglasses reappear. *The ice pack used in this episode appears again in "The Good Ol' Ed". Although Ed mistook it from the time in "Rent-a-Ed" when Jonny's House was destroyed. *If you look closely on the roof of Rolf's shed, you can see a chicken on top of there. It was unknown how the chicken got up to the roof of the shed due to the fact that it can't fly. *At the start of the show, Ed hammers the sign upside down and flips the garage. But later, both the sign and garage are right-side up. However Ed may have put the house back into place off screen and Edd most likely put the sign right side up off screen as well. *When Edd is saying "One, two, rest!" over and over at the chicken wash station, his mouth does not move. *Look closely at the wall Ed was covering his eyes when he was staring at the chicken bathing, a label says "666-FIL" and another one says "Texas". *When Ed falls down by the rabbits inside him, if you listen closely, you can hear a "Whoa!" in the background that would sound a lot like Eddy. *If you look closely when they show Ed's bloated skeleton to find out what's causing those symptoms, you can see Ed's eyebrow has a bone and his skull is regular shape. In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed", his skull is shaped as buttered toast instead of regular shape. *This is the first time Eddy has used his magnified voice. He would use it again in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". *Apparently Jonny has always told Plank that bunnies would take over the world and that the two of them had prepared themselves when that day would happen. *Edd's mouth didn't move when he said "Ow!" when Ed came right under Eddy and smacked his chin. *Ed's strange rabbit allergy symptoms: *#Full body bloat *#Sneezing *#Itchiness *#Growing purple hives all over the body *#Inflation of body parts (hands, feet, eyes, nose, body) *This is the 1st time a rabbit appears. The second was in If It Smells Like an Ed. Gallery Double d's brushes.jpg|Edd's fine assortment of short and long brushes. Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg|Victor File:Eyes.png|This what happen when you sneeze with your eyes open. Ouch. File:Vlcsnap-160339.png|"Look at me! I am a pigeon! A big pigeon!" File:Flea_bitten_Ed_0001.jpg|It's SOOOOOO heavy!. File:Inside of Ed.png|The inside of Ed. File:Eddy Annoyed.jpg|Eddy does not like to be called "nurse" File:ed mutates.jpg|"I'M MUTATING!!" C.png|Ed watching the chickens bathe. Rabbits.jpg|The rabbits jumping out of the iris-in. Video _NH5fIAK5Lo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten